Virtual Phantom
by ThatRandomYoutuber
Summary: 5 years ago, Notch launched 'The R Project', a simple Virtual Reality add-on for Minecraft. It ended up trapping everyone inside Minecraft . But this isn't a story about how they are freed. This is the story of Phantom, a lone survivor who is unexpectedly joined by others in a fight to kill Herobrine and find a way to freedom. (*I suck at summaries*)
1. Prologue

_**Prologue – A Brief Explanation of My Life In 'the R Project' **_

"Ladies and gentlemen," Notch began. "I am pleased to announce that we will be launching the R Project tonight!"

The R Project – a seemingly harmless add-on designed to give players a better, more realistic experience in Minecraft. That was far from the truth. As soon as Notch had launched the R Project at MineCon 2014, it trapped everyone there inside the game. _Permanently_.

Well, we're not quite sure if it's permanent, but no-one wants to try out their theories. Anyone who _did_ try normally ended up dead, which just goes to show that you can't really be cocky in here. It also shows that you can't kill an ender dragon without a good set of armour.

The famous Minecraft players like SkyDoesMinecraft, BajanCanadian, JeromeASF, Deadlox and SetoSorcerer (just to name a few) began "Armies", groups of survivors who had learnt to survve and trained to fight whenever necessary. They were basically giant clumps of fans that just chose their favourite YouTuber and prayed that they would keep them alive.

I, on the other hand, never joined an army – I just wandered through the biomes with Notch (who had somehow spawned right next to me and just stayed with me) and survived without the need for armies and villages. It was quite peaceful, to be perfectly honest.

But then Notch vanished during 3 AL (I think Al stands for After Launch, which probably refers to when the R Project was launched back in 2014). He was taken, right in front of my eyes, by the most ruthless and dangerous mob in Minecraft.

Herobrine.

I know, most of you are probably saying _"But Notch said that Herobrine wasn't real"_. My answer to that would be _"Well, they said District 13 didn't exist in The Hunger Games. Look how that turned out"_. My point is, Herobrine somehow survived being wiped from the Minecraft coding in the 1.7.2 update and has managed to stay under the radar ever since.

Shortly before Notch was taken, he left me a note. It read:

_AJ, I don't have much time. You need to run. Stay hidden, otherwise he'll find you. Don't let him find you. He'll kill you if he manages to take you. Remember – trust no-one and keep running. I wish you the very best._

_-Notch_

At the time, I didn't understand who 'he' was and why they had caused Notch to become paranoid. But then I saw Herobrine take him, and it all clicked. Ever since then, I've been running from mobs, curious survivors and Herobrine himself. The only times I've ever stepped foot in a village or army base are the times where I've had to fix my weapons, but even then I don't talk to anyone. I just go, do what I need to do and leave before anyone can notice me.

That's how people gave me a new name, a name that I then took and used. _Phantom_. A lot of people know me by that name, but none of them actually know the real me. I honestly don't mind, but they should really stop the crazy rumours.

"_Oh, I heard that Phantom girl took down a Wither with her bare hands!"_

Okay, I killed a Wither – I even use it's skull as a mask to prevent Herobrine from discovering me (after all, he might have spotted me when he took Notch) – but I had a load of armour and a diamond sword. No-one should even try having a fist-fight with a Wither unless they want to die.

But anyway, that's been my life for the 5 years I have been trapped here, so I'll introduce myself properly now.

I'm AJ, but most people know me as Phantom. I'm the girl who runs from Herobrine.

* * *

_**Author's Note - Well there you guys have it - the first part of my new story! I hope you enjoyed this little chapter, I'll put another up as soon as I can!**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A Brief Introduction of How I Met (and Befriended) SetoSorcerer

_Hissss._

Oh God, don't you dare blow up.

_BOOM!_

The creeper's explosion sends me flying out the (now destroyed) window of my (now destroyed) house. I quickly stand up and assess the damage. Luckily, I'm not too badly hurt, but my house now has a gaping hole in the side I was launched out of. I swear, I'm going to murder Notch for creating those things.

Well, that's if he's still alive. Last time I checked, he was presumed dead after Herobrine took him. Either way, I hate those creepers.

I then rush to one of the chests that weren't destroyed in the explosion and pick out some cobblestone to patch the wall up with before realising that my diamond pickaxe was about to break. Naturally, I didn't want to lose it – not just because of the diamonds, but because it had an extremely high enchantment thanks to Notch building about 100 bookcases to surround our enchantment table. It was one of my last memories with Notch, and I certainly wasn't going to let it be destroyed.

I put my armour and mask on and began walking to the nearest army base. This one happened to be the home of SetoSorcerer and around 2500 brewers and army members. It was known for its enchantments and potions, so naturally it was one of my favorites because I always seemed to get injured and would end up needing a potion to speed up healing.

After 10 minutes of walking, I finally found my way out of the forests I lived in and at the main gates of the base. As soon as I took a step inside the base, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder which happened to be an arrow. I turned around, pulling out my sword, and found a skeleton hiding underneath a tree. So I begin doing what I do best when I'm at a base.

Running and screaming.

"_ARE YOU GUYS FLIPPING MAD?!" _I yelled. _"THERE'S A WHOLE BUNCH OF SKELETONS OUT THERE AND YOU HAVEN'T GONE TO KILL THEM?!"_

By this time, I had around 50 arrows in my helmet/mask, so I ran quickly, silently praying that it wouldn't break apart. I eventually found a small, empty room with around 200 healing potions in. Thank Notch for that.

I was just about to use one when I heard a voice from behind me.

"You know, those potions aren't going to help with that shoulder. You're better off using one from the other room."

I quickly turned around, only to find that Seto, leader of this base, was there.

"Seto, you're lucky I didn't burn this base down after discovering that pack of skeletons." I said firmly.

"And you're lucky that I haven't kicked you out yet." He smirked.

"But if you did, what would the other leaders say?"

He remained silent.

"I wasn't kidding though," He said to break the silence. "I think that arrow went quite deep.2 He pulled out a small bottle. "This should be the right strength."

I quickly downed the bottle's contents.

"Thanks." I smiled. "Now I just have to sort out the porcupine helmet." I gestured to my mask, which had around 50 arrows lodged into it.

Then I felt it crumble around me. _Shit._

Seto's face lit up in shock. He obviously wasn't expecting me to look like this. I instantly began backing away towards the door, but Seto grabbed my shoulder.

"I'm not going to do anything, don't worry." He flashed me a reassuring smile. "But I think it would be wise for you to stay here for a while, just in case anyone else saw."

"But what about the people here? If Herobrine comes after me while I'm staying here, and he probably will, he'd destroy anything or anyone that tried to fight."

"Well, that's a risk I'll take. You're staying here." He sounded like a parent talking to a five year-old.

I let out a sigh of defeat. If I didn't stay, who knows what could happen.

"Fine, but if anything happens, I'll throw you into the End."

Seto just laughed.

"You really do have a brilliant imagination, but you seem to have forgot that I can use magic here. Unlike before, I can teleport."

"That's just a hack Seto, anyone could use it."

"Oh, I forgot to ask for your _real_ name, seeing as you're staying."

"My actual name is AJ. I don't see why that's important."

"It's important because you'll be meeting the other leaders later."

Shit. Just what I needed right now – I explain to _one_ person about my real identity and now I have to explain to about 10 more. _Simply perfect_. Note the sarcasm.

* * *

_**Author's Note – Well, there you go! I was hoping of updating sooner, but I was **__**kinda**__** addicted to Minecraft so I never got a chance. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**_


End file.
